


Goodnight

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, Kuma's a Human AU, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mukuro, Polyamory, Puddlejump AU, This Just In: Junko has like 7 partners, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not my face… Dear God!” The television explained, as Junko Enoshima walked into the small living room of their house, only to find her younger siblings asleep on the floor in a heap, watching another trash and generic horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>Junko sighed, holding each of her younger siblings on her hip as they snoozed, each head on her chest. Kuma and Monaka were both ten, and perfectly capable of getting to bed when they needed too.</p><p> </p><p>But wants were never equal to needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

_ “Not my face… Dear God!”  _ The television explained, as Junko Enoshima walked into the small living room of their house, only to find her younger siblings asleep on the floor in a heap, watching another trash and generic horror movie.

 

Junko sighed, holding each of her younger siblings on her hip as they snoozed, each head on her chest. Kuma and Monaka were both ten, and perfectly capable of getting to bed when they needed too.

 

But wants were never equal to needs. 

 

“Hmph!” the blonde sighed, placing Monaka in her wheelchair, and Kuma on the couch before marching out of the room to grab a big blanket from her room, and wrapping a portion around Kuma.

 

Then the hard part came in. Getting Monaka.

 

She grabbed the paraplegic from her wheelchair, nearly breaking her back in the process, and plopped her onto the couch, close to the arm. 

 

With a smile on her face, she squeezed in between them, placing an arm around both of her siblings with a silent hum, before going to pet Kuma’s head with a giggle.

 

He was more like a puppy than a younger brother at times, the way he grumbled and made little growling noises in his sleep. The moment she got to a certain area on his head, he flopped towards her, nuzzling her hand and making a funny series of tiny, grumpy growling noises.

 

The sound of boots clicking, and metal clinking entered the room, as Mukuro and her dog, Rookie stood in the doorway, both looking tired from a long day at work.

 

“Junko, you would not  _ believe _ -” the freckled twin began, taking off their leather jacket and folding it subconsciously before placing it on a chair before looking at their sister. “What… Hagakure..” she stammered.

 

The blonde only smiled, patting a spot on the couch that she saved for her twin. “Tell me about it. Quietly.” She beamed, normally she would have barked at her twin to shut up, or wouldn't respond. “They fell asleep...”

 

Mukuro cracked a smile before grabbing the remote from the end of the couch, and sitting down. Rookie, faithfully sat at their feet, his tail gently patting against the ground rhythmically.

 

“How was work, Muku?” Junko asked, offering her sibling some of her blanket. “And what should I call you today?”

 

Pausing with the remote to their lips, Mukuro thought about their day. “Kyouko played with Fujisaki in the rain, and, uhm, they today. I think.” They pondered, pointing to their chest, which was compressed by what an unknowing person would assume to be a tank top, but was actually a binder.

 

“How long have you had that on?” Junko asked, gently pushing her twin forward to check for any red marks. “Take it off soon, okay?” she demanded, poking her sibling’s nose with a fake eyelash.

 

A small huff left Mukuro’s lips, as well as a roll of the eyes. They really, really didn't want to take it off. “Sis, please.” They said coldly, their body tensing up at the thought of exposing themselves to the leech their dysphoria was.

 

Junko whipped out her phone, looking at her sibling dead in the eyes as her fingers skillfully tapped the small keyboard without breaking eye contact before holding up her phone with a smirk.

 

The tiny screen showed a singular text, in a white bubble sent to a contact labeled ‘hope boyfriend #1’. It read, “hey makoto?? can you ask muku to stop being a dumbass and to take off their binder? thx babe!” with a parade if emojis after it.

 

Mukuro’s face burned a bright red, illuminating their freckles. “You.. You told  _ him _ ?!” they whispered, a tattooed hand over their mouth in shock. “I don't need  _ him  _ telling me to take it off!”

 

Junko paused to continue petting Kuma’s head, and to position him in a way so he wouldn't whine about his neck hurting the next morning. “Someone’s gotta do it.” she said with a shrug.

 

A moment agent by, until  _ I Had Fun Giving Birth but I Don't Know Who The Father Is  _ blared from Junko’s phone, making both the siblings jump in surprise. “Oh! That's probably him.” the blonde smirked.

 

She was right.

As always.

 

Handing Mukuro the phone, they nearly giggled at how cute their boyfriend was. His text read “Hey Muku!! :-D Remember to take your binder off after every few hours, okay? Be safe, I love you!! o(^▽^)o”

 

“Isn't he great?” Junko smiled, noticing the wide grin on her sibling’s face. “I love my clueless, hopey-dopey boyfriend.” she mused, holding her hands to her chin and sighing over dramatically.

 

Standing up, Mukuro heard their joints scream in pain as Rookie yawned, joining their side a bit later. “I'll be right back.” They grumbled, taking off to their room with their dog close behind.

 

Junko smiled, sending her boyfriend (Makoto), then both of her girlfriends (Kyouko and Celes), a loving, and lengthy text goodnight. “They're so perfect…” the model hummed, her thought process interrupted by the loud squeak of a stuffed animal.

 

Then, she noticed Mukuro. 

 

Their arms were uncharacteristically sturdy by their arms in a way that made them look like some sort of goblin, as well as one leg high in the air and Rookie weaving in between their legs. “Oh…” They said quietly, their cheeks turning red once again. “...hi.”

 

“Hi.” Junko mimicked with a laugh, tossing her phone to the arm of the couch, where it gracefully slid to the floor, hopefully not to be cracked when she checked it again. “You haven't done the goblin walk since work!” she sneered.

 

Rubbing the back of their neck, Mukuro picked up a stuffed panda that was split vertically down the middle, and held it on their hands, letting the weight sift through it. “Teddy-chan?” they asked, an eyebrow raised. “I thought you donated this to the daycare.” 

 

“Well, Monaka or Kuma brought it back.” Junko blatantly lied back, she smuggled it back through her purse. Teddy-chan was too important to give up, maybe she would let Monaka have it. “Lemme see it.”

 

Tossing the bear, Mukuro took their place on the couch, watching Monaka drool down her dress with a scrunched smile.  _ What a freaking nerd.  _ “How old is that bear anyways?” they asked, tilting their head to the side before scratching Rookie behind the ears.

 

“Kuma or Teddy?” Junko asked, running her fingers across the stitches of the bear’s stomach before realizing what she said, a total Naegi thing, if anything.

 

“We got Teddy after that time I poured spiders on you with Kuma- the first time, before Monaka.” she explained, watching her sibling fiddle with the remote.

 

Different stations flickered by, a cooking show with some pink-haired girl, showing the viewers how to make sugar-free candies aided by a girl in a hospital mask with silver hair, another Ibuki Mioda concert, the news.

 

“Hey Muku?” Junko asked, putting her head against her sibling’s shoulder before placing Teddy-chan in Monaka's arms. “Sorry for being an ass when we were kids.” the blonde apologized.

 

Raising an eyebrow before exhaling through their nose as a substitute for laughter. “Is.. He having a dream?” Mukuro asked, motioning to the growling creature that sat next to their sister.

 

Looking at Rookie, who was chewing on a tennis ball and clearly awake, Junko looked confused. “No, Rookie’s awake.” she noted.

 

“Not Rookie, look.” Mukuro chucked, pointing at Kuma, who was quietly grumbling something and weakly kicking his legs, muttering something impossible to understand into his portion of blanket.

 

Junko laughed, her voice disgustingly close to a hyena’s. “Oh my god!” she cooed, petting Kuma’s head gently enough to rustle up his hair. “He totally  _ is _ !” she beamed. “That's so cute!”

 

The twins sat in silence for a bit, giggling at their younger brother, who finally stopped his dream for a bit, and the captivating television show about how some young girl was murdered by some kids mimicking a video game came on.

 

Drowsiness washed over the twins once the program seemed to end, one of the four girls killed the other with a baseball bat. “Oh, shit.” Junko commented, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “It’s almost eleven..” 

 

“Which of them-” Mukuro said, mentally pointing to both of their siblings “-Do you wanna take to bed? They have school tomorrow and I don't want to deal with waking up the baby bear from his hibernation.” they joked.

 

Huffing, and feeling Kuma lean against her more, Junko cooked up a decent idea, for once. “Do you wanna sleep here tonight? Like we did when we were kids?” Junko asked, turning off the TV.

 

Smiling, Mukuro agreed. “Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” they nodded before patting their lap and letting Rookie jump on it with Junko’s phone in his mouth.

 

“Eew...thanks.” Junko cringed, wiping her phone on her sibling's shirt before snuggling up to them, checking her messages.

 

All three of her partners sent messages back, ranging from Kyouko’s stoic “Goodnight.”, then Makoto’s paragraphs of praise about the day, and wishes of good dreams, and Celestia’s copy-pasted, probably queued or pre-sent, “Good night, love you Darling.”

 

A sigh left her mouth as she reached over Kuma to put her phone on a nearby table and to turn off the light. “Hey Mukuro?” she whispered, giving Kuma a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, sorry I don't say it much.”

 

“Oh?” They questioned, not used to random, genuine I- _ love-yous _ from their sister “I love you too, sis.” Mukuro smiled sleepily, before kissing Junko on the forehead. “I love you too.”

 

“Night Sib.”

“Night Sis.”


End file.
